A Promise is Forever
by HoboSam
Summary: What if being the leader of the Titans is too much for Robin to handle? What would happen if he did leave? RobinSpeedy One shot.


(('Tis Sam! And I'm here to bring you a one shot, titled "A Promise is Forever" . It's from a roleplay, Robin and Speedy. I seem to REALLY have those guys on the brain lately UU. This fic is inspired by Me and Erin's convo last night, what would happen if Robin did leave the Titans. Written from Speedy's POV.))

Quiet. Silence. Dead air.

Nothing. That's what I hear now as I enter his room. The silence nips at my ears like an icy wind. The room's supoosed to be locked, and we all agreed we'd stay out until Robin came back. Like hell that's happening, for me anyway. I figured out a way a few weeks ago to to lift up the doorknob just the right amount, so I can slide open the door enough to slip myself inside, and shut it once more. I don't go in there often, but sometimes I feel the need to. His room is the only place now where I can feel relatively close to him. I sigh, and sit on the bed. Everything's pretty much exactly as he left it. The bed's made, and there's nothing left out around. I've looked through his stuff out of curiosity a few times. All his casual clothes are gone, but all his Titans' costumes are still neatly hung in his closet, all ten of them. His masks are gone though, I had to figure he'd take those with him. I inhale deeply, breathing in the scent of his room.

Of him.

Memories flood through my mind as I shut my eyes , lie back and land on the soft covering on the bed. Memories of times when I was with him. When I was actually happy. When we would have stupid little fights over food, video games, Air hockey and such, that just ended up with us laughing. Times when we would have big arguments that resulted in us not speaking to each other for days at a time. I'd end up caving first, usually, and wrapping my arms around his neck tightly, I'd whisper 'I'm sorry..' In his ear. Then he'd simply put his arms around my waist and whisper back 'I love you.' I feel a sudden piercing pain in my heart, but I've learned now to ignore it. I know it's just longing. Longing to see his face light up when I call his name just one more time. Hear his laugh, or feel his lips upon mine, just once more. I sit up quickly, hearing some voices laughing and joking in the hallway. _"BeastBoy and Cyborg."_ I conclude to myself, as they continue down the hall and their voices fade. I get up and begin walking around the room, looking at his things but leaving them untouched. I pull out the chair from his desk quietly and sit down on it. Titans East and West merged when Robin left. Cyborg and Raven appointed themselves leaders, and with Raven's smarts and Cyborg's intimidation, the team's been doing well. Nobody refuses to train when you have to answer to Cy's fist. I sigh, and lay my arms on his desk. I lay my head on them and shut my eyes once more. _"Why..?...Why did you have to go..?"_ I question Robin inside my head. I knew he had his own reasons for wating to quit the Team, but he didn't realize how much he'd be missed.

Or how much he'd hurt me.

It's almost been a year since Robin left us. But I can still hear his voice inside my head, fresh as if he had just spoken to me an hour ago.

--------------------------

"Yeah..that's what I thought." I lowered my head, and stared at the floor.

"Just..hold on a second, okay?" Robin said, getting up from the couch. I didn't bother to reply, because I know even if I told him to stay, he'd get up anyway. He was stubborn like that. A few minutes later he came back into the living room. He placed a tray on my lap, and sat back down next to me. I shifted my eyes to the tray, and just stared. There was toast with jam, and juice on the tray. I looked over at him, trying to hide the smile that was spreading across my face.

"What...What's this for?" I asked.

"Well I...It's for...Just eat it." He folded his arms and leaned back against the couch. I layed the tray on the table, and pulled myself onto his lap, facing him. I grinned down at him, and then pulled him into an embrace.

"You're the best." I said to him, resting my head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. He pushed me back and brought his lips to mine, in a sweet kiss.

--------------------------

I smile at that memory, even though it makes me slightly upset, because I miss him. Sometimes it feels like there's a big rip in my heart. Another memory comes to me as I glance at the calendar above the desk. Today's the nineteenth of October. A year ago today, he toldme that he might consider leaving the Titans for a while. A week later, he did. He left during the night so nobody could tell him otherwise. We woke up late the next morning, and wondered what was wrong, because normally he'd wake us up every morning for school, and if it was a weekend, then it was for training. We looked in his room, and he wasn't there. Naturally, everyone freaked out, wondering what happened, if he'd been captured or killed. I told them to calm down, and took them into the Living room. We sat down, and I explained how Robin told me that he might leave the Titans a while back, but I never told anybody. Afterwards, everyone yelled at me. Mostly for keeping this a secret from them. Some accused me of being the cause of him leaving, because if I had told them, they could have persuaded him to stay. I didn't say anything back to them though..part of me knew they were right. But it was Robin's life. If he wanted to leave and meet some new people, see some new places, then who was I to stop him?. I rest my chin on one hand. I remember going into my room once everyone was done telling me off, and seeing a note on my dresser. "Speedy" it said on the front of it, in messy handwriting. Robin's handwriting. I quickly unfolded it and began reading. It _was_ him, said that he'd be back. He didn't know when, but he would. It didn't just say that though.

It promised.

I sigh at the memory of the note. I read it whenever I get a moment to myself, study the loops and curves of each letter, memorize it. The others have all given up hope of his return. I mean, it's been a year almost, what would you expect? Sure, we were all devistated at first, even BumbleBee, who hates Robin. After a few weeks, Cyborg mentioned the fact that it was pointless to keep wishing for him to come back. If he was even going to return, he would have done it by now, or at least sent us a note. StarFire, Aqualad, Raven and a few others agreed with him. But I didn't. Eventually, a month passed, then two, three, four..And now, it's been a year. I'm the only one who still wakes up every day hopeful that he'll come back, and goes to bed feeling defeated because he hasn't. Raven tells me to get used to the fact that he more than likely has left for good. I tell her to shove it up her ass, and that I can wait for him if I want to. Because he promised me he'd be back. And I'll wait forever and a day, if that's what it takes for him to come back to me.

I stand up, and realize that it's the day before his Birthday. _"You'd be celebrating your Seventeenth with us tomorrow.."_ My thought echoes inside my head. I reach to my back pocket. Tears are starting to well up in my eyes, but that always happens when I think about Robin for a long time. I pull out a fist-sized pointed object, walk over to his bed and kneel down next to it. I unfold it, and lay it on his pillow. One of the tears slip off of my face and land on the dark blue, sullen beadspread.

"Happy Birthday..You always said they were expensive.." I whisper. Then I lay my arms on the bedside, bury my face into them, and just let the tears come..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((End! XD Hope you liked it! I put some thought into this one, especially the ending. I'm still trying to improve on my writing, adding more detail, etc. I know I screwed up the dates, it should read that when Speedy looks at the calendar it says the Eighteenth, not Nineteenth, but for the sake of this fic, I'm changing it, because it adds emphasis to the ending (Being the day before his birthday) **I know the facts aren't right (Robin's age) but it's from a Roleplay, so that's the cause.From an older Roleplay. **

Note: Refrence to Speedy's last line: In an older roleplay, Robin threw a birdarang and when over to get it afterwards, Speedy asked why and Robin responded with "What? They're expensive y'know!"

**

* * *

**


End file.
